Ver con los ojos no lo hace todo fácil
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/ Porque había algo más allá de sus narices que no fuese Kyoko, porqe era Haru la que reía y él miraba, porque era ella que desaparecía sin razón alguna y regresaba durante poco tiempo.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen.

**V**er con los ojos no lo hace todo fácil.

En realidad a Tsuna le tomó bastante tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Haru, quizás fue el aturdimiento de tener cerca a Kyoko que se olvidó de que Haru también estaba ahí, esperando con ansias que él girara el cuello para mirarle a los ojos, sí, quizás fue Kyoko que opaco a Haru con su brillante sonrisa, una caprichosa sonrisilla llena de ternura que hacía latir su corazón como un loco, y también que le privaba de ver más allá de su propia nariz. Así que cuando vio en realidad a Haru, comprobó con las mejillas enrojecidas que ella estaba ahí, hermosa, contemplando con cierto desazón y esperanza implantada en su mirada vidriosa su amor, pero su amor no floreció rápidamente, las semillas que tenían que ser plantadas en tierra fértil primero fueron echadas al asfalto, porque primero la semilla la había tirado Kyoko sin darse cuenta de cuán profundo y perturbado podía dejarlo a él, el amor que sintió por Haru cuando la miró fue anhelante, desquiciante, como si por primera vez en su vida pudiera hacer algo más que tartamudear, anhelo, deseo y hasta sintió celos por no entender cómo podía no haber visto a Haru, ¿Era quizás su profunda admiración por Kyoko que oculto la verdadera naturaleza de Haru?

La belleza de Kyoko para Tsuna era como ver un paisaje tranquilo, imperturbable, pero demasiado, sí, demasiado soñador, sí, era eso, el paisaje que mostraba Kyoko era una bella ilusión que se rompía con cualquier contratiempo, Kyoko lamentablemente no tenía cabida en su corazón con semejante tan poco aplomo, sin embargo, Haru tenia un paisaje desolado, triste, con lagunillas que brillaban y a veces una flor florecía para volver a marchitarse en el transcurso de la vida, el paisaje de Haru era realmente despechado, natural, sin malicia, era real que hacía estremecer cada partícula de su cuerpo, Haru era real, ¿Pero lo seria su amor?

Haru nunca volvió a decirle que le amaba, tampoco le perseguía como cuando era un adolescente confuso, esperando cualquier insinuación para marcharse con vergüenza implantada en sus mejillas de niño, Haru realmente miró a sus ojos y rio, con cierto, en ese momento no lo supo, miedo a verlo más a los ojos, luego ella se esfumo como una burbuja en el cielo, exploto en medio del cielo y se fundió con el medio. Haru desapareció durante cuatro largos y tristes años, no llamó, por supuesto que no llamaría, Haru empezaba a vivir, empezaba a sentir algo más que su amor por Tsuna, quería que le hirieran en una relación, quería sentir su corazón desbocado por un beso de su novio, quería sentir la frustración de horas de sueño mal tomados por los estudios, quería llegar borracha a su departamento después de una loca fiesta y quería, quería amar sin barrera alguna, esa Haru quería salir, dar la cara y reír, llorar, gritar, callar. Solo sentir.

Lo que más hería a Haru era saber que Tsuna nunca conocería a esa verdadera Haru, porque Tsuna solo vio una parte banal, transitoria, que ese capullo se transformaría en una mariposa de muchos colores, a veces negro, otras blanco, otras amarillo, nunca vería aquella maravillosa y embriagadora mariposa que había intentado en mucho tiempo posarse en el dedo de él.

Así que cuando la vio, su cara, sus ojos, dios, esos ojos, la ventana del alma viéndole a él creyó que se ruborizaba, creyó que su corazón dejo de latir durante un minuto y luego corrió, acelero, choco y después se calmo. Haru había regresado, entró en su vida con una delicadeza inaudita, lleno sus sentidos de tacto, de olfato, joder, le invito a convertirse realmente en un hombre, le hizo sentir la rabia, la frustración de no tenerle entre sus brazos para probar su boca insinuante.

Haru se quedó durante un año acompañándole en Italia, a veces, solo a veces Tsuna veía su cara con una profunda reverencia a su belleza, para perderse en su piel blanca y sus pómulos alto, y en muchas ocasiones en la ducha cuando tocaba su polla entre sus manos mojadas imaginaba cómo sería si ella estuviera ahí, besándole la boca mientras el hundía su pene en su cavidad, qué sensación, imaginaba como entraría, lentamente, no, gritaba luego su mente, rápidamente, sí, rápidamente, llenándose de su calidez, frotaría su polla entre sus muslos, se correría en su interior y cuando saliera vería con infinita fascinación como su semen mancharía aquellos muslos pálidos, luego le haría el amor con ternura, viéndole a los ojos para invitarle a que confesara sus sentimientos, a que su mirada penetrante la acorralara para volver a escuchar su amor, luego se corría en la ducha y descansaba la cabeza en los azulejos fríos y mojados.

Pero Haru era una alma inquieta, pululaba de un lado para otro, buscaba su lugar, un lugar que Tsuna antes no le había ofrecido y que desde luego ahora quería dárselo pero ella no creía, Haru volvió a desaparecer durante meses, y cuando Tsuna la encontró de nuevo fue en una cafetería, en un distinto país, con gente diferente a aquellos dos únicos asiáticos, llevaba un vestido blanco realmente bonito, sonreía con cierta insinuación a su compañero que le acariciaba los nudillos. Tsuna se sintió frustrado, herido, salió de la cafetería, espero en un callejón y cuando la vio pasar le cogió de la mano, apretó entre sus dedos aquella piel inmaculada, la apretó contra su pecho, le beso la concha de la oreja y farfullo apenas su nombre mientras la arrinconaba, beso sus mejillas mientras le miraba a los ojos, _dime que me amas_, mientras sus manos se perdían en su cintura, su trasero, _vuélvemelo a decir_, le agarro la pierna y la subió hasta su cintura, _por favor_, ella rodeo con su otra pierna su cadera y empujo suavemente su cuerpo, su centro a su polla. Tsuna jadeo, miró con ojos entrecerrados la cara de Haru y con una mano acaricio su espalda mientras con la otra intentaba hacer un lado las bragas, ella rio, Dios, aquella risilla de cuando era una adolescente, aquella risilla cuando él le miraba durante un segundo y luego se perdía esperando ver la aprobación en la mirada de Kyoko, cuando sus dedos chocaron contra su sexo caliente Tsuna suspiro, sí dijo una parte de él, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro de ella, le beso el cuello y bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, lucho durante unos segundos con los bóxer que llevaba hasta bajarlo un poco y sacar su erección, Haru gimió y movió las caderas mientras con su mano alzaba más el vestido para dejar al descubierto su vientre plano, Tsuna gruño y relamió los labios, beso sus labios con cierto miedo al rechazo pero realmente agradecido cuando ella rodeo con sus manos su cuello y devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor que él, se acariciaron sin quitarse las ropas hasta que ella se apoyo contra la pared, se le insinuó con movimientos de caderas y las bragas bajadas apenas puesta en su tobillo, Tsuna se hundió en ella, su polla fue envuelta por los pliegues calientes y resbaladizos, se quedó quieto durante un momento antes de apretarle las caderas para que ella bajara más, quería tocar fondo, quería que ella sintiera lo que él sentía, quería de una vez por todas que entendiera que había caído en la garra del amor, que ella había echo una telaraña confusa durante muchos años pero que al final había caído.

Con cada movimiento de caderas se hundía en su interior, salía y volvía entrar con rabiosa sensación de frustración por no haberlo echo antes, le besaba en los labios, lamía su cuello y apretada con sus dientes sus pechos esperando que el vestido cedería, que se rompiera entre su boca para amarla por completo, para ver su cuerpo.

Cuando Haru llego al orgasmo Tsuna creyó estar viendo un ángel, porque ese maldito sonido erótico, ese jodido sonrojo en las mejillas y ese adorable vaho que salía de sus labios era lo más irreal y hermoso que había visto en su puta vida. Con esa imagen implantada en su cerebro acelero los movimientos y se corrió en su interior, aun después de correrse siguió moviéndose con pesadez, sin querer salir de su interior.

Haru jadeo apenas su nombre cerca de su oído, levanto la mirada que la había bajado cuando sintió el sonido de algunos goteos en el suelo, le miró a los ojos.

—No vuelvas a irte.

Susurró con voz ronca. Haru rio y le abrazo. Tsuna beso sus cortos cabellos.

Tsuna no entendía aun, ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de Haru si en realidad él casi nunca la había visto de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero ahora no podía dejar de apretar con cierto recelo a que ella se esfumase de nuevo su cuerpo al suyo.

N/A. creo que ha sido mucho tiempo que no escribía algo, y más sobre 2786, pero después de ver el último capitulo del manga además de mí inactiva mente me llegó la inspiración e hice este pequeño one-shot, inspirado en el capi del manga. xD


End file.
